


ours

by quinnpriv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama, Post canon, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnpriv/pseuds/quinnpriv
Summary: Kageyama scowls. “Seeing me all fat and pregnant with your kid gets you hot and you still get embarrassed when I tell people you’re a good lay?”Hinata clicks his tongue, grabbing a bottle of cream for Kageyama’s belly out of the nightstand, scowling at his boyfriend. “I don’t want to talk to random people on the street about my dick, Kageyama.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	ours

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo still getting in the hang of postin this kinda stuff. feel free to follow me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/quinnpriv1)

The first thing people notice about Kageyama is that he’s _tall_.

It feels like an obvious observation to Hinata, given that playing volleyball is advantageous to people creeping close to (or, in Kageyama’s case, surpassing) the six-foot height marker.

But, Hinata’s not stupid―the real reason people stare at Kageyama nowadays is thanks to the fact that he’s pregnant and the baby sits up high on his torso, damn-near pressing on his lungs. His belly is at eye-level for a majority of the population.

“Well, goodness!” A woman pads over to them, likely recognizing them from all the posters plastered up around the station. After she receives her token signatures from them, she hums. “I didn’t know you were...expecting.”

Kageyama shrugs. “Yeah. Just kinda happened.”

What Kageyama means by that is that it had been an unplanned pregnancy, a momentary slip that their coach still bitches at them for letting happen right when the national team had been on the cusp of taking the world by storm for the third year in a row.

“You’re not alone, are you?” The woman's eyes are full of warm concern, insinuating that Kageyama, a blunt, dry-humored, skyscraper of a man, isn’t able to take care of himself without some big, bad alpha to ward off predators during his seventh month of pregnancy.

“Obviously _not_ ,” Hinata says, puffing his chest out a bit, broadcasting his scent so that the beta woman realizes _who_ Kageyama’s mate is. They’re both on blockers, but his frustration is pungent enough to make her take a few steps back anyways.

“I love Hinata,” Kageyama says, saying the words without an ulterior motive. His tone is flat, but genuine. “You shouldn’t assume things about him just because he’s short. His knot is―”

“ _Okay_ ,” Hanta cuts Kageyama off quickly, curling an arm around his boyfriend, encouraging him to make his way back to the car. “Great to meet'cha, gotta go, thanks for supporting the team.”

They bicker with each in the car because that’s what they _always_ do, but they run out of steam as soon as they’re safely back in their apartment, enveloped by the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Kageyama breathes in deeply as soon as he crosses the door’s threshold, tension bleeding out of his shoulders.

“You tired?” Hinata asks.

He shrugs. “Not yet. Gotta pee, though. Meet you in the bedroom?”

The redhead nods, sliding out of his track pants and t-shirt. When Kageyama arrives, Hinata's treated to an impromptu show, enjoying the sight of Kageyama sitting on the bed, wiggling out of his leggings before he peels his roomy top off, revealing the full extent of his taut, round baby bump.

Nothing in the _world_ has ever gotten Hinata as emotional and horny as the sight of Kageyama like this, with little love handles because he’s let go of his demanding training diet for the sake of their first born, rosy-cheeked and disgruntled. “Seeing me like this gets you so fucking hot and you still get embarrassed when I tell people you’re a good lay?”

Hinata clicks his tongue, grabbing a bottle of cream for Kageyama’s belly out of the nightstand, scowling down at his boyfriend. “I don’t want to talk to random people on the street about my dick, Kageyama.” After a moment of consideration, he brightly corrects himself. “Actually, you’re the _only_ person I wanna talk to about my dick.”

“How flattering,” Kageyama deadpans, but a soft, fond smile rests on his lips.

Hinata’s ministrations are steady for a while, drawing low hums and satisfied moans out of Kageyama as he provides a loving massage. His fingers linger briefly over the growing curves of Kageyama’s chest before he gets to the prize, hazel eyes glued to the proud swell of the taller man’s abdomen.

“You’re so... _gahhh_ ,” Hinata murmurs, blithely rubbing a palm against Kageyama’s soft cock, tucked safely in a dark bed of curls. He bends down to plunge his tongue into Kageyama’s belly button, deeply fascinated by the idea that it could pop out any day now. “I love wrapping my arms around you. You’re soft and warm and squishy instead of all muscular and stuff. S’real nice.”

Kageyama flushes at the praise, squirming in place, absently rubbing his thighs together. “You’re, y’know.” He still struggles with words even after so many years, after practically growing up with Hinata, fighting to stay in contact when he'd been in Brazil, and crying at the airport when Hinata had finally come home. “I like you too.”

“I sure hope so,” Hinata giggles, letting his palms rest on either side of Kageyama’s bountiful waist. He pats Kageyama’s thighs, encouraging the raven-haired man to roll onto his side. “Since you’re havin’ my kid and all.”

“Well, yeah.” Kageyama grunts with the effort of having to adjust, groaning as the baby follows suit. “Oof.”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine,” Kageyama replies, dark eyes studying Hinata’s face, thankful for what years of friendship, trust, and partnership have afforded them. “How slick am I?”

Hinata plunges a finger into his ass without hesitation, delighting in the way Kageyama sucks him in. The sensation is so heady that he almost forgets to answer Kageyama’s question, adding a second finger and spreading the omega’s hole wide open. “Pretty slick,” Hinata manages to say at last, though his voice is raspy, broken with lust. “Gets you hot too, doesn’t it? Your body changing like this.”

Kageyama nods, blushing all the way down to his chest. He’s never been good at accepting his body and verbally confirming his kinks, but he’s gotten a lot better with acknowledging them, at least.

There’s no need for preamble, really. They’ve already done it all, seen it all. Kageyama’s OBGYN had given them the go-ahead for sex until week thirty-four unless he felt any sort of discomfort. Hinata fucks Kageyama with his fingers until he begs for more, using the slick pouring out of Kageyama's hole as lubricant for his cock, helping the omega get off.

“Love you,” Hinata whispers, letting his hand drift up to Kageyama’s round, swollen belly every five strokes, rutting against the Kageyama's thigh until he’s ready to enter the taller man properly.

Kageyama screams when he comes, all of his nerves bundled like a livewire at the beginning of his third trimester. His hormones are going absolutely _nuts_ right now, but he keeps babbling about how good it all feels, how he wants to keep going, so Hinata continues.

He slides in slowly, slotting one of his knees between Kageyama’s thick, sweaty legs. “You’re the best, Kageyama,” he mumbles, teeth sinking into Kageyama’s scent gland. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama pants, pressing Hinata’s palm more firmly into his abdomen. “Hinata―oh, _fuck_ , that feels good.”

Hinata’s knot inflates in Kageyama and both of them moan, taking a moment to breathe, to enjoy being locked together for a few minutes. “Can’t wait to see how big you get,” Hinata says. Kageyama preens, impossibly tightening up even _more_. “Don’t care if people keep wondering who your mate is―I’m happy enough just to have you. That you wanted this, with me.”

Kageyama uncharacteristically feels a little bit like crying at those words. He chalks it up to his whole body being out of alignment because a tiny person is growing inside of him. “Nobody else I can trust to have my back like you, right?”

Hinata smiles, auburn bangs matted to his forehead. “Right.”

When the alpha comes, there’s a veritable load of come dripping out of Kageyama’s ass and onto the sheets, but that hardly matters. They need to be washed anyhow.

Kageyama’s toes curl in satisfaction, something primal in him satisfied by the sight of Hinata using his own jizz like paint, tracing lazy cirlces around Kageyama’s gorgeous belly. “You’re disgusting,” he says, not really meaning it.

“Thanks,” Hinata replies sunnily, continuing until he gets bored, helping Kageyama sit up, though he’s half-blitzed and his eyes are glazed-over.

Hinata grabs a washcloth to wipe Kageyama down before he puts new linens on the bed, patting the space beside him when he's finished. Once Kageyama’s comfortable on the bed, Hinata attaches himself to the taller man like a leech, the tip of his cock dragging against Kageyama’s bellybutton. “I’m tired,” Kageyama grumbles. “You can jerk off on me tomorrow.”

“Boo,” Hinata grouses. “Fine, fine.”

With that said, he settles down, finding a position that doesn’t make both of them feel like they’re suffocating, and then they go to sleep.

When he wakes up in the morning, Kageyama decides that he’s not going to tell Hinata how much he enjoys the feeling of Hinata curling an arm around him, declaring that he’s worthy, that Kageyama’s having _his_ daughter.

It’s altogether too embarrassing to admit right now.

But, maybe someday.

As he lies in bed rubbing his midsection, he thinks about how fate had brought him and Hinata together despite all of their differences.

His possessive streak is going to reveal itself sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading <3


End file.
